Background Noise
by Settiai
Summary: It was the calm before the storm. :: Kennedy/Willow


Title: Background Noise

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Summary: It was the calm before the storm.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Kennedy flinched as a car went flying past the alley she and Willow were crouching in. "Do you think there'll be a Buenos Aires left standing once this battle's over with?" she asked wryly.

"I hope so," Willow replied tiredly, leaning forward to rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "How much longer are we going to have to wait here until they're ready for us?"

"We'll go kick some demonic ass as soon as Faith gives us the signal," Kennedy said, smiling a bit as she twisted a few strands of Willow's hair between her fingers.

Willow sighed. "It doesn't feel right for us to be sitting here, waiting, while the others are out there fighting."

Kennedy barely held back a smile. "I know, baby, but we don't have much of a choice," she said lightly. "Buffy's not back yet with that group of Slayers from the Brazil training camp, and Faith wanted to make sure that you could help clean up the mess if they didn't get here in time."

"In other words, she's expecting me to single-handedly stop the apocalypse if she gets herself killed," Willow muttered, frowning.

At that, Kennedy did laugh. "You have to admit, she's never tried to convince us that she's entirely sane."

Willow kept frowning for another few seconds, but then her mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. "The apocalypse isn't a laughing matter," she said, barely holding back a smile.

Kennedy raised an eyebrow. "Then I know someone who's been making stuff up about her high school days."

Rolling her eyes, Willow suddenly leaned in and kissed Kennedy gently on the lips. Although the other girl hadn't been expecting the sudden movement, she quickly started kissing back. Before she had a chance to get very far, though, Willow pulled away and gave her a knowing smirk. "I think I've finally found a way to win an argument with you," she said teasingly.

Kennedy blinked, letting her mind run over what had just happened. "When did you start playing dirty?"

"The day I started dating you," Willow shot back teasingly.

In the distance, something let out a loud scream. Both women tensed at the unearthly sound, and they shared a look as it died away.

"It sounded like it was dying," Kennedy said after a few seconds. "I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing," Willow agreed after a moment's hesitation. "It sounded big, so it definitely wasn't on our side."

They sank into an uncomfortable silence, neither of them wanting to speak as the battle moved closer and closer to them. Both of them listened carefully so that they wouldn't miss their cue to enter the fray.

A quiet sound suddenly caught Kennedy's attention, and she frowned as she tried to figure out where it was coming from. It was barely audible against the distant cries that were growing louder by the minute, but it was there nonetheless.

In fact, it almost sounded like…

Kennedy blinked as she suddenly recognized exactly what it was that she was hearing. "Are you humming?" she asked in disbelief, turning her attention back toward Willow.

Willow gave her a weak smile before starting to sing. "Don't cry for me Argentina," she sang softly. "The truth is I never left you. All through my wild days, my mad existence, I kept my promise…"

"…don't keep your distance," Kennedy finished. Then, as she realized what she was doing, she rolled her eyes. "If we live through this apocalypse, Xander and I are going to have a long talk about what movies the two of you watch together."

Willow laughed softly. "I've never seen the film version of _Evita_," she said. "My parents took me to see an off-Broadway version of it when I was eight. I've loved it ever since."

Something roared in the background, and Willow suddenly frowned as she realized the implications of what she had just heard. "Wait a sec," she said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Kennedy. "How did you know the rest of the lyrics to the song? You hate musicals."

Instead of answering, Kennedy leaned in and quickly kissed her girlfriend. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she pulled away, and she winked. "I'll consider telling you once we're done stopping apocalypse número nueve."

"Número trece," Willow corrected her, leaning in for one more quick kiss. Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet as the unmistakable sound of a rocket launcher being used filled the air. "Come on, I think that's our signal."

Kennedy frowned as she stood up and followed Willow to the edge of the alley. "Are you sure?" she asked. "That doesn't sound like Faith's style of fighting."

Willow spared her a quick smile. "Maybe not, but it does sound like Buffy's," she said with a shrug. "I think the cavalry just arrived."


End file.
